Cry's Mad
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A Story about Mad and Cry. Cry trys to fight Mad, but Mad makes him think of him differently. Cry-cest.


~This is a story about Mad and Cry. I hope you enjoy.~

* * *

**Madness Loves Cry**

**Cry's POV:**

"Mad, for the thousandth time, shut up!" I yell out loud to the pest in my head.

_Why are you trying to block me out? _The deep, melancholy voice asks me.

I ball my hands into tight fists, attempting to contain the emotions brewing inside.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I growl through clenched teeth, my body rolling with anger.

_Why are you pushing me away? _It asks me, the words echoing throughout my head, making it hard to think.

I shake my head and quickly bring my still tightly clenched fists to my ears, trying to block out the voice.

"Shut up! I don't want you here, so go away!" I yell to the thing in my head, my body shaking with many mixed feelings.

_Now, we both know that's not true. _The voice rang through my jumbled thoughts, making itself dominate in my mind.

_You need me, that's why I'm here. _It whispered, taunting me even in my wretched state.

"SHUT UP!" I scream in the empty room, digging my palms against my ears, my eyes glued shut.

I knew it would never work, but it felt better than doing nothing.

Then, he was gone. I didn't feel his presence in my head, but I didn't move as if not break the illusion.

I just sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest, my aching hands closed together over my ears.

I then felt someone there, tugging at my hands and releasing their hold on my numb, ringing ears.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't want to see if HE was the one there.

"Cry, open you're eyes." It was the same voice in my head, but deeper and less hauntingly so.

"N-no." I stuttered, scared to open them only to find myself alone or worse, him.

It was quiet for a moment and it made me worry more.

I wanted to peak, see if he left, but before I could I felt something warm against my mouth.

My eyes flew open, but as soon as I realized what was happening, it was over.

When I looked into his face, I saw him.

Mad.

Strangely though, I wasn't scared. I felt my breathing slow and my nerves stop jumping about.

It confused me, this reaction.

Mad noticed this and smiled, making my breath catch. Why it did, I don't know.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" His voice sounded like a bass, slow and beautiful. It was calming.

Wait, beautiful? Mad... calm? As if those two words could go together when it came to him.

"Cry..." He said, sounding so lonely. For some reason, the way he said my name... my chest hurt.

I found my gaze wandering, taking him in. When my gaze fell on his lips, I shivered, remembering the feel of them on mine.

I wish I could say it was from fear or grossness, but it was far from that.

Mad, seeing where I was looking, leaned forward close to my face, his mouth hovering over mine.

I stopped breathing for that moment and I swear, so did my heart.

I found myself wanting to move closer, to break that distance, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"Cry..." Mad breathed, making another shiver run down my spin as his breath blew into my face.

He stayed like that, so close to me that I could feel his hot breath, tingling my cold skin.

My heart was racing.

_God, how long is he gonna stare at me like that?!_

"M-mad..." I strangled out, my throat constricting, not working the way I wanted it to.

_Why won't my arms work?_ They were uselessly hanging by my sides, quivering and oddly reminding me of jello.

_That's what my body feels like._

_Jell-O._

My eyes made the mistake of lifting their gaze from his lips and looking directly into his eyes.

My heart skipped a beat before galloping at full speed.

His eyes, those soft, golden red orbs staring back at me with such a fierce intensity, made me decide to pull a daring move.

I kissed him.

He seemed to be as shocked as I was for making such a bold move, but that quickly vanished as I gently bit his bottom lip.

It may seem weird to do that, but I wasn't thinking, just going solely on _instinct._

Mad's eyes glazed over and he began kissing me back, making my partly opened eyes flutter closed.

I couldn't see, but I could feel _everything._

It was like he was touching me _everywhere_ all at once, even though his hands continued to grip onto mine, getting tighter as we got more intense in our movements.

I am the kind of person who can deal with things, who didn't ask for too much or get greedy.

Mad was the exact opposite of me, he could never get enough of something, and would get what he wanted even if he needed to use brute force.

It seems that this time, the roles have been switched.

I can't get enough of this, the kissing, his warm breath mingling with mine, his grip on my hands, the intense look he has when looking at me, and his eyes...

_I want more._

TBC..


End file.
